


Apply For A Shore

by ThunderingShizuo



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Sora (Kingdom Hearts), bottom Vanitas, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderingShizuo/pseuds/ThunderingShizuo
Summary: It felt electric to be touched in such a way, to be so intimately linked to someone.
Relationships: Sora/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 14





	Apply For A Shore

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language. If you see any mistake, please tell me. I'd be happy to correct them.

Letting their breaths war softly, lips parted, hovering just shy over Sora’s, Vanitas sunk back down onto the shaft buried inside of him. It prompted a soft moan from the boy under him, moan which he soon swallowed, engulfing it all by pressing their parted lips together. Instead of clashing like two swords in the middle of a fight, their tongue melted together, assaulting each other with a tenderness and a reciprocal rhythm the dark being did not know. He reveled in it, the movement of his hips briefly stopped so he could fully enjoy the undulating caress of Sora’s lips and tongue against his own.

Eventually, they parted, their breathing ragged, bee-stung lips glistening with saliva as golden optics collided against cerulean ones. Sora’s irises were blown wide open, observing him with a mixture of rapture and appetence, as if he wanted to devour him whole. With languid abandon, Vanitas straightened his back, throwing his head back as he started moving his entire body up and down, up and down, the pace slow enough that he could feel the tip of the other’s member kiss the spot inside him that made him see stars.

Truth be told, it wasn’t violent enough for the jet-black haired boy. He wanted Sora to wreck him. For this bed to become a battlefield. For their teeth to rip each other’s skin. He wanted to reach orgasm and then go again until his body was nothing but mud in a trench.

However, Sora had asked of him to take things slow that day. That it would feel good. That a change of pace would serve them both. He had insisted so much that his half heart had given in. And here they were now. Vanitas sitting on Sora’s damn dick, taking it all in while refraining his own desires.

Sora’s long, slender fingers eased over his thighs and Vanitas let out a longing sigh as he rolled his hips. The hero of the light waited in silent expectation, to be told to take over, to see Vanitas’ resolve break but it did not seem to happen on its own. His eyes were hungry accomplices as they rolled over the expanse of Vanitas’ pale neck. Suddenly, the brunet sat up, reaching out for his lover. He threaded his digits into Vanitas’ obsidian hair, gripping it slow and hard, pleased by how sensual it felt between his fingers before letting his teeth graze against his collarbone. Licking up to the junction of the other boy’s shoulder and neck, the hero then harshly bit into the supple skin he found there.

A piquant twinge of sensation went straight south, Vanitas’ gland dribbling with clear fluids as his throat let out a quiet plaint of delectable pain. Without detaching himself from the jet-black haired man, Sora changed their position so the Prince of Darkness was laying down, his scarred back against the mattress as he finally was pounded the way he had wanted since the beginning. His penis was harder than ever as Sora’s own brushed past his sweet spot, his loins seizing, provoking a low groan to pass the barrier of his lips.

“Sora…”

The sound of his name in Vanitas’ mouth was unlike anything else. The hero reveled in it, his hips snapping against the other’s buttock, burying himself deeper inside of his paramour. His heart was hammering inside of his rib cage as he finally gave the other man what he had been craving for since they had begun their intercourse. Vanitas’ cock pulsed with desire, a shudder racking through his entire frame. There was something truly gratifying about the way Vanitas trembled for him. To have such a powerful warrior beneath him, squirming for more. It pleased Sora to know that he was the one to have this vanquisher and his sheer dark power under his control. He wasn’t one to be possessive or even controlling but sometimes, the champion of the light had to admit that Vanitas’ ways weren’t as bad as he thought they could be.

The dark being’s fingers came to cradle his jaw then his cheek, forcing him to let go of the chunk of flesh he had been suckling on and for their gaze to lock onto one another.

Sora’s cheeks were a deep crimson color, heightening the deep ocean blue of his eyes. Vanitas couldn’t help but offer a smug smirk as he finally wrapped his legs around the other’s waist, the heel of his feet digging into Sora’s bottom, pressing him further into him.

Before, there had been no room for vulnerability. For what Vanitas wanted. Under Sora’s gaze, his arms wrapped around him, Vanitas felt at ease, confident enough to leave the reins to someone else. He did not feel caged but cradled. Or perhaps a little bit of both.

He ran his palm up Sora’s chest, greedily feeling his physique, and felt Sora’s hand capture his own before lacing their fingers together as his hips never stopped their movements. It felt electric to be touched in such a way, to be so intimately linked to someone. The hand that was not trapped by the hero’s came to rest atop of the other’s shoulder, clutching there like a lifeline. Eventually, Vanitas’ golden optics were hidden behind his eyelids as Sora struck his prostate dead on, stealing his breath away. All he could feel was the blast, the sheer cataclysm inside him as he came over his stomach. A guttural and animalistic sound left the back of his throat as he arched his back slightly, feeling overstimulated by the continuous back and forth movements of Sora’s member inside him.

Liquid satin filled him and Vanitas felt like it went on forever, a hurricane without end and he was swept right off the shore. And for a breathless moment, there was only this. A calm at the bottom of the sea; a sublime, transcendental sense of harmony. And love, deeper than any sea, more powerful than any downpour.


End file.
